


[Podfic] Lucky To Run Into You

by Ceewelsh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: [Podfic]“well this is really awkward considering the last time we saw each other, i was screaming at you to never talk to me again, but like, my dog recognized you all the way across the park and literally dragged me over here because she misses you so hi” AU fromthis post.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Lucky To Run Into You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucky to Run Into You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731390) by [avengersincamphalfbloodstardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis). 



**Text:** [Lucky To Run Into You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731390)

 **Author:** [avengersincamphalfbloodstardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis)

 **Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/works)

 **Length:** 11:52 

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for _Team Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell'_ s Rope Them In 2 Challenge - thanks to my friend's dog and the Cumbrian birds!  
> You can find our team's collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Voiceteam2020_Orange_Team).  
> Please remember to leave kudos and comments for the author!


End file.
